


Percy and the Egyptians

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: For the love of Percy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, Ice Play, Incest, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Wind Sex, matchmaker!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The New Laws and The Rape of Percy. The Greeks decide to intervene when Julius unleashes the Egyptian gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Julius/Osiris

 Horus

 Set

 Anubis

 Carter

 Amos

 

Percy teleported to the Underworld. There was a new prophecy, something big was coming and guess what he was gonna get pregnant again. Everyone that was supposed to be there already was: Zeus, Nico, and Alabaster. But there were also unconscious people that he didn't know, two dark skinned men, a dark skinned boy and an olive skinned boy that looked a lot like Nico.

 

"Who are they?"- asked the sea queen.

 

"Egyptians! You see Percy, their gods are very different from us, they can't appear in the mortal world without possessing someone who has magic pharaoh's blood. Hosting the gods is not as excepted as it used to be. This man you see, Julius here tried to change that without realizing the consequences. He's hosting Osiris, his brother Amos over here's hosting Set, his son Carter - Horus and this is the god Anubis who doesn't need a host when he's in places related to death. We were able to interrupt the process, but now we have to make a choice. The ritual he performed is so dangerous that if we don't intervene they will soon die."- explained the King of Olympus.

 

"What can we do?"- asked the wife of Poseidon.

 

"I can cast a spell. I will use Anubis' ability to appear without a host, merge it with some Greek energy and he'll be able to go without a host anywhere and so will the other Egyptian gods while all the magicians will gain our demigod immortality. However there's one thing I can't do."- said Alabaster.

 

"What's that?"- asked Percy

 

"The man that performed the ritual is affected more than the others. My spell won't have any influence on him?"  

 

"Isn't there anything you can do?"- asked the King of the Underworld.

 

"Well, the god and the mortal are linked very strongly. If he dies their essences are probably gonna merge. I think I can make that happen before he dies."- replied the son of Hecate.

 

"Well if that's the only way, let's do it! By the way why am I important to this?"- asked the green eyed demigod.

 

"Percy they're your new consorts. However you're not only gonna mate with them. Egyptians aren't as free-spirited as us. Set and Horus have strong feeling for each other, but they let small things get in the way, Anubis also has feelings for his uncle even if he won't admit it and I'm pretty sure that Carter here also thinks his uncle's hot. You'll have to convince them to give our laws a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. While this story will have Percy/Egyptians it will also feature the pairings mentioned by Zeus quite in detail. My favorite Egyptian pairing is Horus/Set (I ship it as much as I ship Nicercy) but like some of you know from the previous stories in this series I'm always open to suggestions, so comment! Also someone else besides Percy will get pregnant, he'll be an Egyptian, can you guess who?


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours have passed since Alabaster had cast the spells. The now awakened magicians and gods were now locked in a giant room with 6 doors and beds in the palace of the Underworld, separated by sliding doors cleverly disguised as walls that made sure no sound would leave each part of the room. Percy decided it was time to act. Using his magic Alabaster slid the door open that was separating Set and Horus and Percy entered. Set was quite pale and had rough skin. He was really muscular and was only wearing a silk red robe with black edges. His strong chest had some hairs here and there while his face looked quite intimidating with the somewhat creepy smile, defined jawline, sharp eyebrows and blood-red eyes, but he wasn't looking angry or disturbed unlike his nephew. What got the sea queen's attention though was the 11 inch thick member and the huge hairy balls which were clearly visible since the robe was short and had no belt.

Horus looked pissed. The young god had caramel skin, one golden and one silver eyes. His head was shaved and he had some kind of tattoo on it. His lips were very thick and his body was quite muscular although not as much as Set's. He was dressed in exactly what Percy had told the Gods to put him in: a red casual tie-waist short dress that only covered the top of his round globes and didn't hide his 8 inch, now hairless dick.

 

When they saw Percy Set didn't react while Horus Jumped up and was ready to kill him.

 

"Don't even think about it! He's Greek and we're in the Greek Underworld. This place favors him over us."- said the god of storms to his nephew.

 

"Yeah and besides shouldn't a Thank You Percy be more appropriate?"- asked the wife of Poseidon.

 

"For what? Imprisoning us? And now forcing me to be in the same space as him?"- asked the falcon god arrogantly.

 

"First of all if it wasn't for us Greeks you would still need a host. Second, I know you like your uncle and I don't mean that in a family-orientated kind of way."

 

"You're schizophrenic if you think I love him!"- stated the younger god while Set watched with amusement.

 

"No, but I'm telepathic!"- lied the green eyed demigod.

 

"Than you know?!"- replied the sky god.

 

"Yes, I know"- Percy was bluffing.

 

"You know what?"- asked the chaos god.

 

"Don't be an idiot Set, he knows about our children."- said the younger god.

 

"You're the idiot, he was bluffing, I was trying to catch him in the act, but now thanks to you he knows"- said the red god angrily.

 

"So now that I know that, details!"- commanded the sea queen.

 

"Fine, I have 5 children: the god of music and the so called 4 sons of Horus. My 'wife' only gave birth to Ahy while the other 4 were conceived when Set invited me to his party and than slept with me, I'm sure you know the story. Anyway later when my mother cut off my hand out of it my 4 sons were born."

 

"You mean the jars?"- asked Percy.

 

"You idiot! Our sons aren't the jars they are in the Duat and the jars act as hosts!"- yelled the desert god angrily and Horus was rather surprised.

 

"Wait, but now that Alabaster cast the spell they can appear without hosts"- said the wife of Poseidon.

 

"Percy, all my sons are imprisoned in the Duat and your friend is not powerful enough to override my mother's spell. She thought that I need to stay the young heir of Osiris so she trapped them there because I couldn't do that while being a father. The only way to bring them back is for me and Set to sleep together again and get me pregnant with my 4 sons again while Ahy is supposed to be reborn as a child of 3 types of Gods."- explained the falcon god.

 

"That's it! My latest child will be conceived when I mate with Greeks, Egyptians and Norsemen. And what do you mean 'wife'?"

 

"I know you all know Hathor as my wife but that was only when I was Horus the elder. And you don't get it do you? My mother will never stand for that!"

 

"I gotta congratulate Isis. I mean one goddess was able to poison Ra, make Set and Osiris fight, get Nephthys and Anubis on her side and deny Horus his children."- said the sea queen deviously.

 

"What are you saying"- asked the gold and silver eyed god.

 

"I'm saying If it wasn't for her Ra would be pharaoh, you can have your children, your uncle and dad wouldn't be fighting and Anubis would know his dad."- replied Percy.

 

"So what are we supposed to do?"- asked the red god.

 

"Stay here! You'll rule over the Egyptian aspect of the western civilization. Our laws will that I'm sure you've heard of would spread to your Egyptian realms and everyone will be happy."- said the green eyed demigod and made left them in dilemma.

 

"Oh come on! What's more important ruling or your children?"- asked Percy and forced them to make a decision. 

 

"Fine let's get to the fun part then!"- they both answered.

 

Percy and Horus immediately started making out while the older god watched and stroked his huge dick. Unsurprisingly the falcon god was dominating the kiss and explored the sea queen's warm, wet cavern with his tongue. They separated for air and that's when the chaos god joined them on the other bed. He positioned them lying on their stomachs, and smacked their asses. Horus yelped but the wife of Poseidon only moaned. After a few hard slaps this changed and they were both moaning. The falcon god was sweating and whimpering while Percy was begging for more, which amused Set. He stopped when their butts were cherry red and super-sensitive to touch. Then he leaned in between his nephew's cheeks and started licking the puckered entrance making his lover moan. His used the fingers on his right hand to stretch the sea queen's entrance and then started torturing his prostate making him rock hard. Once the younger god's ass was wet enough and Percy's stretched enough Set pulled out. Then his slammed his dick into his demigod lover's ass and was stunned that Percy hadn't even yelped. He was fucking the boy brutally but Percy was handling it Perfectly. He barely moaned until Horus thrust his own length alongside his uncle's inside his new lover. Both of them fucked Percy at a really fast pace and their thrusts were hard. The sea queen was moaning and soon blew his load. His entrance tightened around his lovers' members but only Set spilled his seed and pulled out. He got hard within seconds and thrust his dick in the tight hole of an unexpecting Horus making him yelp. The older god realized how much he had missed this and started moving. Percy was now moaning whimpering and even screaming. The pace was real fast and the sound of Horus' balls against his ass were getting louder and louder. The falcon god hit his prostate every time and even started sucking and squeezing his pink nipples until they became purple. The sea queen soon came for the second time and even spilled some milk. He was actually glad he was gonna get pregnant soon, his nipples seemed to be running out of milk. Anyway his wall became tighter and Horus soon came inside him. The god's own entrance became tighter around his hopefully soon-to-be husband's huge dick and the older god spilled his seed and leaned in to kiss his lover passionately.

 

"I love you Heru!"- said the storm god.

 

"I love you too!"- said Horus.

 

"You're so keeping that dress!"- smirked Set.

 

"Sounds like you two have a lot to talk and 'not-talk' about. If you excuse me I need to convince the rest of your kind on staying here."- said the demigod and left with Egyptian seed spilling down his legs, leaving the two to make sure their children are conceived. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Heru's an alternative name for Horus, which to me sounds like a cute nickname. You can choose whether you like the next chapter to be with Carter and Amos or Osiris and Anubis, I'm fine either way, but if there're no comments I'm gonna go with Osiris and Anubis. Anyway I'll be starting college soon (freshman year) so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write, but I promise to do as often as possible! Who needs sleep, right :)


	3. Chapter 3

OK, one down two to go. Percy told Alabaster to remove the door separating Anubis and Osiris and walked in. The younger god was mumbling something and being grumpy. Percy was amazed at how much he looked like Nico. He had the same olive skin the same dark eyes, although his hair was straighter than Nico's. He was completely naked so Percy could see the well defined, almost hairless body and the 9,5 inch dick.

 

Juliris (Julius+Osiris) looked as if his mind was somewhere else completely. He had a muscular hairless body, dark skin, shaved head a nicely trimmed beard and a 7 inch dick. The Greeks had put him into lace pink stockings and a pink garter belt   

 

"Hi, I'm Percy, queen of the sea!"

 

"Why would I care?"- asked the jackal god.

 

"Oh, come on don't act you got exactly what you wanted."- said the demigod.

 

"What's he talking about?"- asked the older god.

 

"Anubis has been lusting after you since you and Isis adopted him. He does like Isis, but only because with you being dead most of the time she's the closest to you."- explained the wife of Poseidon leaving the god of funerals in shock.

 

"Anubis is this true?"- asked Juliris.

 

"Yes"- admitted the younger god.

 

"You should have told me!"

 

"Why you couldn't have done anything and besides what would my father say when he learns of this?"

 

"Actually Anubis, maybe neither of you could've done anything then but now you can! Horus and Set have decided to accept the New Laws of the Greeks. If you two do as well, you can stay here and rule the Egyptian aspect of the wester civilization and be linked to the Egyptian realms."- said Percy.

 

"Wait why would my son and brother do that?"- asked Juliris.

 

"Let's just say they're sharing a bed, voluntarily!"- smirked the demigod.

 

"What?!"- screamed the jackal god.

 

"Calm down Anubis! I can't say I'm surprised."- said the older god.

 

"Alright then, I guess you have a choice to make Juliris! Isis or Anubis?"- said the wife of Poseidon.

 

"Anubis get over on this bed!"- said the man.

 

"For real?!"- asked the god of funerals.

 

"For real! I mean I did marry Isis, but that's only because of the influence of the way the Egyptians were back then. I mean they were brilliant people but when it came to love, sex, marriage, attraction, lust, break-ups, divorce - the Greeks were better."

 

That's all the younger god needed to hear before jumping into bed with his uncle/adoptive father. Percy joined them too, with the excuse "you owe me that much." Anubis and the older god started making out. They battled for dominance and eventually the jackal god won and got to explore his lover's warm, wet mouth with his tongue. Once they separated Anubis summoned mummy wraps to tie his lover's wrists and ankles to the headboard so that the gods puckered entrance could be seen from afar. He also wrapped the 7 inch dick so tightly his lover wouldn't cum. Then he ordered Percy to play with his own nipples while he spanked his lover. Anubis initiated extremely painful slaps and was surprised to hear his lover moan. He continued smacking harder and harder with Juliris moaning and whimpering louder and louder and occasionally begging for more. By the 25th slap the big, juicy, caramel, round ass was bright red and stinging so Anubis decided it was enough.

 

"Hey queeny, lick his ass!"- ordered the god with such a deep voice that the wife of Poseidon, whose nipples were by now purple and chest covered with milk, afraid to disobey, not that he would. So Percy buried his face between the huge ass cheeks and started rimming the God's ass enjoying the pungent taste. This made the god moan, yelp, whimper and sweat much to his nephew/lover's amusement. The jackal god thrust his very well endowed member into the sea queen without warning, figuring it was already slick enough from his father's and cousin's seed. He fucked the demigod at a brutally fast pace hitting his prostate and slapping his cheeks with every thrust. Percy moaned into Juliris's hole arousing the god who felt like his wrapped dick was gonna explode. Percy felt like he was gonna cum but then he realized Abubis had managed to wrap his dick to while he was distracted preparing Juliris and getting fucked. The god of funerals on the other hand blew his load inside the queen and pulled out. He partially unwrapped the other god's member so that the wrapping now formed a tight cock ring. Percy was ordered to ride the 7 inch dick so he got up and impaled himself on it. While Juliris was distracted being rode by Percy his other lover thrust his dick in his tight ass making him whimper. He fuck him in his usual brutally fast pace and hit his prostate every time. Percy was copying the speed of the pace and hit his own special spot every time as well. He realized his dick was now in a cock ring as well and it felt like it was about to blow.

 

"Wanna cum? beg!"

 

"Please master Anubis, sir! Let us cum! Your brutal fucking is driving us insane! We need release!"- they both somehow managed to form a coherent sentence. The younger god made the wrapping go away and Percy soon came. His tight ass became even tighter and that drove Juliris over the edge who clenched his big ass cheeks just as his walls tightened around his lover milking his huge, thick dick of every last drop of semen.

 

"I love you!" said the jackal god.

 

"I love you too, Anubis!"- said Juliris. Percy felt a little awkward and limped his was out of the room while the two began kissing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm guessing a lot of you expected Osiris/Julius who I cleverly name Juliris to top. Under normal circumstances he would have, but Anubis and Nico are like two peas in a pot and since I don't do bottom!Nico, I don't do bottom!Anubis either. Anyway Osius was another name I was thinking about for Osiris/Julius, but decided against it because it sound a lot like the plural form of the word wasp in my native language. Also I got a request to do Carter/Amos first but the Gods first makes more sense to me, because if the Gods agree to the laws then Carter and Amos who worship them (more or less) have to as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that the gods were convinced Percy had to convince the magicians. He decided to do it differently this time and opened the door to Carter's part of the room. Instantly upon entering a giant fist made of blue energy hit him. Carter who had been hiding behind the door tried to escape but there was a vase at the hall where the door to the room was fully of pomegranate flowers and water which Percy cleverly manipulated into forming a hand of water to grab the other boy, throw him back into the room and close the door.

 

"You aren't going anywhere!"- said the sea queen.

 

"What have you done with my father?!"- barked the Egyptian.

 

"Well, it's a long story which I would tell you about if you calm down"- replied the wife of Poseidon.

 

"Fine I'm all ears"- said the Egyptian and sat on the bed. Percy took a good look at Carter. Even though younger his body was more defined than the sea queen's and he had shortish curly hair. The Greeks had put him in a fire red, pencil dress that looked really good against his caramel skin, with a deep v back which went all the way to his cherry shaped ass that the dress barely covered and a deep cowl neck which went just below his navel and his almost 8 inch dick was clearly visible. Percy insisted that the boy's wild pubes wouldn't be shaved, they were quite sparse anyway.

 

"Well you see your family is descendant from the pharaohs. You have the ability to do magic but more importantly you can host Egyptian gods which isn't exactly allowed nowadays among your people. Your dad didn't listen and tried to free the gods. We decided to intervene because if we didn't interrupt him his ritual would have also contributed to feeing Apophis. Unfortunately having the ritual uncompleted would have also resulted in you all dying, so we decided to complete it with some of our own magic which let your gods live outside the Duat without having to possess hosts. You are still their hosts and linked to them however. Anyway your dad's link to the god Osiris was too strong so we had no choice but to merge them. They are now one and the same."- explained the wife of Poseidon.

 

"OK, I'm gonna need a moment to digest that. So which god am I linked to and who are you and your people?"- asked the magician.

 

"You're linked to Horus. About the other question have you heard of the new laws of the gods from Classical mythology?"- asked the demigod.

 

"Classical mythology?"

 

"It's a collective name for Greek mythology and all the other ones that are actually the same with some minor modifications like Roman, Thracian, Etruscan, Dacian... As much as I know there're 3 main mythologies Egyptian, Classical and Norse. The others are simply folktales. Now I'm not saying they're not real but unlike these three I don't know if they're real."

 

"Yeah I know about the orgies and the kinks and all the other stuff and I don't judge. Egyptians might be a little more disciplined, but we like to have fun too."

 

"Then I'm Percy demigod son and wife of the sea god Poseidon."

 

"Nice to meet you. OK now my next question why are you keeping us prisoners?"

 

"We're not! We are trying to get Egyptians to be a little open minded. We, well I am trying to get you and your gods to stay here and rule the Egyptian aspect of the Western civilization. I've already convinced the main gods I was supposed to so before I can move to others you and your uncle are the only ones left."

 

"My uncle?"

 

"The guy in the trench coat you thought was hot"- smirked Percy making the other boy blush.

 

"Hey it's cool once I get you two to stay here you'll be lovers"- said the demigod.

 

"Oh and how are you gonna do that?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? Sex!"

 

"Well then why are we wasting time talking?!"- said the magician and pulled Percy in for a kiss. Before he knew it the sea queen was lying on his bed and the Egyptian's tongue was at his throat. When they eventually separated the demigod realized that there were fists, well hands of blue energy holding him on each limb making sure he doesn't move. They flipped him and now Carter had one excellent view of his ass. The magician made a thick outline of blue energy around his hand so that it was twice as big and he could still feel everything it toughed even through the energy. He slapped the pale ass cheeks making the wife of Poseidon yelp. He continued slapping harder and harder, Percy soon adjusted to the size of the hand and was begging for more. Several minutes and 80 slaps later his ass was almost purple and stinging like crazy while the sea queen was covered in sweat and whimpering. Then Carter thrust his dick into the pulsing entrance. Percy didn't even have to wait for the pain to turn into pleasure, he had been fucked so much this day his hole was completely numb to pain and the only thing he could feel was the caramel skinned boy's member hitting his prostate with every fast thrust. He was moaning and on the verge of cumming and then he noticed the cock ring of blue energy on his member. Carter began fucking the sea queen even faster and harder until he blew his load. Percy was unable to cum but that didn't stop the milk oozing from his nipples.

 

After they both stopped panting Percy used his water powers to send a water tentacle from the vase to Alabaster which was their signal for getting rid of the door between Carter and Amos. They were rather surprised to see the man stroking his 9,5 inch long, 2 inches in diameter dick.

 

"What? You didn't think I didn't know a pseudo x-ray vision spell?"- asked the sorta host of Set making Percy laugh.

 

The man looked a lot like Michael Jackson, before the bleaching and the surgeries. His hair was an afro mess which matched his dense crazy pubes, you could smell the musky scent from a mile away. His body was also extremely well defined.

 

He snapped his fingers and a red vibrator appeared. Then he used his telekinetic magic to place the vibrator inside the sea queen and somehow linked it to his dick. Then he ordered his soon-to-be lover/nephew to ride him and Carter felt his hole becoming slick and lubricated. He found it hard to resist and was on the older magician's large dick in no time, popping his cherry. The vibrator started magically moving and copied the pace with which Carter was fucking himself on his uncle's member. Then the older Egyptian ordered Percy to give his balls a bath otherwise he would be cumming. The sea queen didn't have to be told(threatened) twice and was instantly licking the golf-sized ,hairy as apes balls while the other boys ass cheeks rubbed against his hair when he was coming down on his lover's dick who magically removed Percy's cock ring. Carter's prostate had never been so stimulated before and Amos was slapping his ass at every thrust making it bright red so he soon came at the same time as Percy while smashing his lips with his uncle's. His walls tightened around Amos who soon spilled his seed inside his lover, but that wasn't all the vibrator was still linked to his dick so some of his seed magically got into the unexpecting sea queen. The two Egyptians stopped making out and Amos pulled his young lover of off him. Percy also felt the toy in his ass vanish as he was getting up the older magician said: "Who do you think is gonna clean up this mess?" -pointing at Carter's leaking hole.

The demigod sighed and got his face in between the caramel-turned-red ass cheeks.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chap will be different, that's all I can say. I'm not sure when I'm gonna post it. It's very long considering Percy will have to have sex with at least 8 partners and college is very near (at least in my country).


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Percy had convinced the 4 gods and the 2 magicians the sliding doors between the now 3 parts of the room were removed and Percy entered.

 

"Hello Set"- grunted Juliris while Anubis was holding him possessively.

 

"Brother"- replied the red god who had a really tight grip on Horus.

 

"OK that's enough! Amos, Carter leave!"- ordered the sea queen and the two magicians obeyed.

 

"Perseus, was that really necessary?"- asked Set.

 

"Oh, please If I didn't react you two would have ripped each other apart! I mean I though we went over this already!"

 

"Percy you don't understand, we've been living the same cycles for millennia, I know that people think differently now, but our fates are almost as old as time itself and the modern world has very little influence over that"- explained Juliris.

 

Then Percy got an idea.

 

"So you are saying that if I wanna make changes I have to look into the past. Alright how did two people usually settle arguments in the past? -They arranged marriage between their close family members. So you Anubis, son of Set and please don't deny it, love Juliris and you Horus, son of Juliris love Set so there you go, give each other your blessings and end this cycle of pain and death so we can move on to the next one."- said the demigod.

 

"He's actually right!"- said the god of the dead and the living and the other seemed to agree.

 

"Great now what's next?"- asked Percy.

 

"Well we have had many live cycles and I guess this is the first time I wouldn't be dying, so someone has to take my place."- said Juliris hesitantly.

 

"Not just anyone it has to be the one that was originally the closest to your hearth meaning Isis."- smirked the god of Chaos and Anubis embraced his lover in order to support him while glaring at his father.

 

"OK, but are you all ready for that by which I mostly mean you Juliris?"- asked the sea queen.

 

"Yes, I have Anubis now and each cycle I wait for her and I'm tired of it."

 

 

<break>

 

 

 "OK Alabaster I need a way to kill Isis, so think!"- said the wife of Poseidon as he walked to his friend with the Egyptians behind him.

 

"We're breaking cycles I see. Alright first we have most chances of succeeding if Set kills her. Second I've been dabbling with a lot of spells and potions. This gray elixir is made form Chrysaor's blood and will give him the power to turn her to stone. He will have it till he turns her into stone. After that I will pour this elixir onto her. It's made from pomegranate and black onyx and it will send her and bound her to Tartarus. She'll probably reform within an year or so but even then she will still be bound to that place and when she finishes her life cycle she'll have to return and if all goes well hopefully our laws won't allow her to come near us. Since she will no longer be in the Duat the Egyptian's life cycles won't be able to continue the same way so they wouldn't be relieving the same stuff over and over again. "- explained the son of Hecate.

 

"OK, but Isis is smart she wouldn't go anywhere near Set."- said Percy.

 

"I was able to create a spell for that, too. You know how the Empousai can create illusions to look beautiful. I was able to replicate and modify it. It will make Set look like Osiris and since Empousai are monsters it will be able to fool anyone even a goddess like Isis."

 

"And what about getting her here?"

 

"Well I can't do that. But I think Carter can since he's channeling her son."

 

 

<break>

 

 

"Iya ká ẹmí han"- chanted Carter, hiding behind a rock like the others and a brunette, olive skinned, brown eyed woman wearing a white Egyptian robe and lots of jewels appeared before Osiris (Set in disguise).

 

"Love what's going on?"- asked the goddess.

 

"Ese, I need you look me in the eyes" - said the masked god.

 

The woman trusted him and looked straight into his eyes. She was able to see Set through the illusion, but he was covered in snakes and not the kind Egyptian's worshiped. She tried to get away but realized she couldn't move. Then slowly she turned into a statue. Alabaster came out from behind the rock and spilled the elixir over the statue causing it to turn into golden dust.

 

"Alright now what?"- asked the sea queen.

 

"Now we have to get Ra out of the Duat"- said Alabaster.

 

"Do you know how difficult that would be?"- asked the god of storms.

 

"If we choose to do it the Egyptian way it would be extremely difficult, but if we can combine Greek and Egyptian magic into Graeco-Egyptian it would be relatively easy. Since you were next to Ra one of the most powerful egyptian gods I think we need to combine our powers and summon the Egyptian gods at least the important ones so Percy can get pregnant."

 

"So what are we waiting for?"- asked the said demigod

 

"Well, Perce you see your Greek genes can balance a certain amount of Egyptian genes so you have to get fucked by Greeks before we summon the Egyptians." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry no sex. It was originally planned but it would have taken too much time which I don't have due to college and French courses. Anyway that will be in the next chapter which I would hopefully be able to write by the end of the weekend. It will contain fast sex between Percy and: Cerberus/Lynkos(ancient demigod son of Hades)/Orthus(brother of Cerberus-2 headed dog), Oceanus/Eumolpos(mortal son of Poseidon and Khione), Hyperion/Iapetus/Helios, Krios/Coeus, Ouranus/Aeolus, Deimos/Phobos, Manticore/Dylan, Giants, Tempest/Blackjack/Arion, Festus/Argus. BTW Carter's spell is in Yoruba which is similar to Coptic, the true(non-Arabic) egyptian language. I wold have preferred to write it in Coptic but only around 100 000 people speak it, mostly in churches and there're very little modern words so I couldn't find a Coptic translator. Also Ese is Isis's Coptic name.


	6. Chapter 6

lynkos

 cerberus

 orthus

 ouranos

 aeolus

Percy was gonna get fucked by his people, again. Since he was already in the Underworld, he decided to pay Nico's half brother Lynkos a visit. The demigod had mated with Cerberus and his brother Orthus. He looked just like Nico except for the creamy pale skin, the golden eyes and the dark silver hair. Demeter had transformed him into an immortal lynx thousands of years ago when she was still angry about her daughter's abduction, but Alabaster was able to teach him how to shift back, so now he was a lynx-shifter. He and his lover when not serving Nico lived in a cave- like home in the Underworld.

 

"Hey Perce is it finally our turn?"- asked the lynx-shifter.

 

"You're not gonna have a turn if you keep asking silly questions."- said the sea queen.

 

"Well then"...- the son of Hades kissed his new lover and the 'dogs' howled. Then the sea queen found himself being picked up bridal style and carried inside the cave. He was laid on something that looked like a dog bed but could easily fit all of the Olympians. Then Percy felt his entrance being licked and realized Lynkos was giving him a rimjob. The experience was weird since the shifter was in his semi-feline form and his tongue was barbed, but that didn't  keep Percy from moaning like there was no tomorrow. Once his entrance was all wet the sea queen felt a huge thick member that had to be at least 11 inches long being thrust inside him. He looked up to see Orthus who was fucking him at a mercilessly fast pace and hitting his special spot every time. Percy kept moaning and whimpering, he could see that the other who were also aroused. Orthus was fast and impulsive so Percy's whimpers made his knot swell locking the two of them. They blew their loads at the same time and were now panting and impatiently waiting for the knot to return o its ordinary size.

 

Once it did the two headed bog pulled out and Lynkos used his cat speed to get to the wife of Poseidon as fast as possible. The shifter got on his back and Percy got up to impale himself on the hairless dick. He did that rather fast and screamed. He should have listened more carefully when Hermes was telling him that cats have barbed members. The son of Hades slapped his lover's heart shaped ass causing the sea queen to snap out of it and start moving. It was painful at first but as he fucked himself more and more the demigod began to enjoy the rough texture of the tip and made sure to hit his prostate every time. Both of them were moaning and in a few minutes the sea queen spilled his seed. His ass became tighter around Lynkos's dick and the shifter soon came as well.

 

Percy knew what was coming next and as soon as he got off Lynkos he positioned himself on all fours. He was really nervous. Cerberus was a dog but due to his size his dick was 35 inches long and 4 in diameter. The sea queen kept in mind that the bowels were sever meters long and stuff like this didn't even matter to mythological figures. He was once again snapped out of his thoughts by the giant three headed dog's monster member pushing into his tight entrance. He was sure he had screamed loud enough for the Underworld to fall down. Despite this Cerberus was thrusting without paying much attention. Good thing his member being so big means it's practically impossible for him to his the prostate taking his lover's mind off the pain. Percy was scroaning, he had never experienced this level of fullness before, if he were human his insides would have been liquefied. Unfortunately for him Cerberus wasn't much impressed so that meant he would be fucking him for a longer period of time. To help Percy, Lynkos got in front of the two on all fours and Orthus started rimming him. Watching his bitches playing with each other was enough to make Cerberus's knot swell, making the sea queen moan and cum. His walls became tight around the gigantic dick and soon Cerberus filled Percy with his semen. When he was able to pull off the sea queen was already passed out and they let him rest while cum was slowly oozing out of his ass, staining the bed. 

 

 

<break>

 

 

As soon as Percy had some rest and some of Chiron's medicine he went to his next pair of lovers, no time to waste. A few months ago Hermes who had contact with the goddesses was informed that Bia was no longer holding the sky which led to the discovery of the reformation of the sea queen's great-grandfather, Ouranos. Since this was supposed to be a time of peace the sky god agreed not to pose a threat as long as they found him a wife. That's how he ended up marrying Aeolus who was thankful, managing the winds for so long has taken its toll on him. When the sea queen arrived at Ouranos' domain which was at the highest point of Olympus the two were already waiting for him. The sky god was a sexy silver daddy with strong muscles, a beard and and an 8,5 inch, thick, hairy dick and huge balls (thankfully his genitalia reformed as well). Aeolus on the other hand looked like a guy in his fifties. He was wearing a pale blue, super short tinkerbell like dress which didn't hide his 6 inch dick.

 

Once they saw him, Percy felt the winds picking him up and flipping him vertically so that his feet were up in the air while he could see the earth since his head was pointing that way. They then flew to him and placed their dicks inside him as if they were putting them in a vase. Then they inserted a vibrator in there too and shoved their toes in his mouth. The sea queen enjoyed the pungent taste and made sure to give them a proper tongue bath, but still even with the vibrator buzzing against his prostate the stimulation was simply not enough. That soon changed as he felt the sky god's strong hand against his pale moons. Aeolus started stroking him as well and withing a few minutes the sea queen came. His entrance tightened around his lovers making them come closer to the vibrator and they soon filled him up while kissing each other.

 

After pulling out the wife of Poseidon asked the: "Do you guys always have weird sex?"

 

"Oh no Percy. We have wild sex, but new things we first try with other people so that we know if they're enjoyable?"- said the sky god.

 

"Was this enjoyable?"

 

"Very much!"- said the wind master.

 

"You guys are either very weird or very lazy" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Finally I found some time to write. College is simply time-consuming and draining so I realized if I had all those pairings I mentioned in the notes in the prev. chap it would take far too long so I will do them in several chaps. You can comment who I should do next. Anyway there's good news! I'm free from college tomorrow so I hope I can get some writing done. Next chap could be done by Sunday but no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was back at the Underworld, well not exactly. He was in the underground ocean, ruled by the titan Oceanus. After the New Laws were established he had married Eumolpos, the formerly deceased son of Poseidon and Khione. He was accidentally brought back to life by Nico and Percy when they were very young and messing around with their powers and like every other godling made immortal by the New Laws.

 

Anyway the Titan had nice tanned skin and an extremely well defined body. His hair and beard were greenish brown and he had a nice 9 inch, thick dick. In comparison Eumolpos looked like a goth/emo/punk teen with a fairly-tone body, pale skin, raven hair and ice-blue eyes. His dick was about 7 inches and hairless. Nowadays he was wearing a light blue figure skating dress. The minute he was Percy the sea queen felt the water become cooler making his nipples hard.

 

"So how are we gonna do this?"- asked the sea queen.

 

"Take a seat Perce!"- said the older son of Poseidon.

 

The demigod turned to find a giant upward facing icicle with a blunt tip. He slowly impaled himself on it as deep as he could and the feeling was weird. He couldn't exactly say it was hot since it was cold but it was a nice change from the steamy sex he was used to. And his prostate was going crazy, one minute it felt as hot as hell and the next it was as cold as ice. Then out of nowhere he felt a floating ice paddle smack his ass cheeks. Now this was a turn-on. The sea queen's ass was quite numb the moment the the paddle slapped him but then it felt as if he'd been smacked 50 time and a really short time after that the paddle hit him again not letting him get adjusted to any temperature and Gods was it making him hard. He was moaning and whimpering.

 

While his mouth was busy shamelessly producing the sexiest, most erotic sounds possible, his two lovers moved towards him and thrust their dicks into his warm cavern. How he was rocking back and forth on the icicle giving them a blowjob and torturing his prostate while they were moaning. This got him rock hard and he started moving faster and faster practically chocking on their dicks and burying his nose into their pubes. Soon the icicle hitting against his prostate with each and every move he wade, the moans his lovers made and the spanking send him over the edge so he spilled his seed and milk. Instead of moaning or screaming or panting the muscles around his lips contracted so his lovers came down his throat and he swallowed.

 

As he got of the icicle his dick and nipples were quite cold so he looked at his toga and realized that the cum and milk stains were frozen.

 

"Well Perce as much as I would like you to stay I think you have other lovers that await you"- said Eumolpos.

 

"Wait you two didn't fuck me how am I gonna get pregnant?"

 

"Oh, silly sea queen, you know that people in Greek myths have the option of being conceived unconventionally, look at you for example, how many fathers do your children have?"- said the Titan.

 

"I guess I'll be going then"- said the wife of Poseidon and kissed both his lovers before leaving.

 

 

<break>

 

 

Now Percy was in a place that not even the Gods really understood. The place was actually a realm between the Underworld and Ares' part of Olympus. From what Percy had learned from experience over the years though it was also a livable part of Tartarus. Livable, but not exactly attractive. It was like a creepy forest with dead trees, fog and bad weather. In the middle of it there was a house. It was more like an old cottage that looked like a mini version of a haunted European castle, both on the outside and on the inside. That's where the sea queen was headed, because inside it were his new lovers Deimos and Phobos. They both looked like they were in a street gang with muscular bodies, quite pale skin and their head were shaved on the sides while there was some spiky red hair on the middle. They both had 8 inch dicks but Deimos was slightly thicker and hairy while Phobos was hairless and usually wearing a short strapless black leather dress.

 

Soon the sea queen found himself bound to the ceiling. On his dick there was the most torturous sex toy of all, a vibrating cock ring. Deimos got in between his legs and thrust his dick deep inside the sea queen's ass. Percy moaned loudly and the other god used it as an opportunity to thrust his dick inside the warm wet mouth. If the sea queen thought it was over, he was mistaking. The two started spanking one of his pale moons. Deimos was using his strong hand while his twin a wooden paddle. Each slap was harder than the previous one making the wife of Poseidon moan on Phobos' member causing it to become even harder. Licking the vein of the underside sent his lover over the edge and soon Phobos came down Percy's throat and made the demigod swallow. Then The sea queen realized he had had enough between the Phobos' painfully brutal thrusts, Deimos hitting his prostate every time, the vibrations from the ring and the spanking so he came onto the floor despite the cock ring still being on. His ass tightened around his lover's dick and Deimos' spilled his seed as well.

 

After they untied him He realized that his hearth-shaped ass was bright red and stinging.

 

Feeling cheeky Deimos' said: "Go get em queeny!"- and slapped the red ass as hard as he possibly could making the demigod yelp like he had never yelped before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have good news, finally! I managed to organize my time so that my weekends are mostly free from studying, homework... and I was glad because I had a meltdown yesterday from all the stress I've been dealing with. Like always you can comment on who you want me to do next and don't forget to write what kind of kink you'd like to see, I've been running out of kinky ideas. The characters/pairings are in the notes in the 5th chapter, for those who don't know. Also I wanna say I'm happy how this chap turned out (despite being short) because I didn't feel really inspired and I never thought I would use ice in sex. I don't find it hot if you know what I mean :D.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy was in Arkansas, again, near the place he had sex with Grover and Chiron. It was nice to see the bright, warm sun, feel the fresh, green grass between his toes and breath some fresh air after being in the darkness and gloominess of the Underworld for the last few days. Anyway he was here to get fucked by Hedge, who was a satyr and a relative of Grover from his mother's side and his wife Dylan. The satyr was quite short, had fair skin, thick wavy brunette hair and hazel eyes. His body was really muscular and he had an almost 13 inches long, thick hairy dick. He was brave, impulsive, eccentric, sporty and never backed out from a challenge which is how he married the spoiled Ventus in order to discipline him. Dylan was well in one word difficult. He was spoiled and full of himself although he had came a long way from what he once used to be. He had short, black as Tartarus, superman-style hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. His body was quite toned and he had a 7,5 inch dick. These days he's wearing a micro-mini pale blue, fringe cheerleading skirt, a jockstrap and a matching top that looks more like a bra. As you can see they were both big on sports which is why the demigod knew today was gonna be tough, since he exercised just enough to survive.

 

"Hello queeny got your pussy ready?" - asked the storm spirit, approaching Percy.

 

"I don't believe I need to!"- replied the sea queen confidently.

 

Then suddenly he felt a strong hand slapping his ass hard. He yelped in surprise and turned around to see the middle aged satyr. 

 

"On your hands and knees, cunt!"- ordered Hedge and the wife of Poseidon didn't wanna know what would happen if he hadn't obeyed. He felt Dylan rubbing some lube on his entrance which he didn't expect,, since both of his lovers were rough. Then a minute later all the confusion in his mind was cleared when he felt a baseball bat being thrust into his puckered hole. He moaned loudly and his lovers used the opportunity to shove their members in his warm, wet cavern. Percy had no problems taking two dicks in his mouth but when they were this big and thick he experienced the gag reflex, but from experience he had learned to suppress it. Now as his tongue was dancing around their dick, he was tasting sweat, precum and goat pheromones. The two were thrusting their members down his throat at a ruthless pace casing his nose to end up in the warm, sweaty furn of the satyr or on the surface of the smooth skin of Dylan. He wanted to jerk himself off but all he needed was to see their disapproving glances to decide against it. He licked the veins on the undersides of their dicks hoping it would make them cum. It would have worked if they hadn't pulled out. Then Dylan took off kiss jockstrap and they both jerked off and came onto it. Percy knew what was gonna happen next, he had to somehow get their seed into his system so he opened his mouth and they stuffed it with the smelly, sweaty, stained jockstrap.

After that Dylan grabbed the baseball bat and started thrusting in in and out of the sea queen's ass making sure to hit the special spot. Meanwhile hedge was giving the demigod whose mouth was too full to moan a handjob so within 5 minutes Percy blew his load. 

 

<break>

 

Not fully recovered the sea queen was on his way to his next consorts. He was near the entrance to the Underworld where the manticore and Priapos lived. The manticore had golden lion fur which hid his bat like wings a really muscular body and his penis was actually the scorpion sting which could secrete venom or semen depending on the creature's will. Priapos, the son of Dionysus and Aphrodite and the god of sex, had become his wife because he was a size queen. He was blond with longish hair, toned and had a 13 inch hairless flaccid penis which came almost to his knees when erect. He usually wore a dark fuschia-red short, tight sexy dress that was draped so that it was shorter at the crotch and it the center of the ass, the back was also nude and it had a sweetheart neckline.

 

Anyway the two were tricky and had sex extremely fast so before the wife of Poseidon could see them he felt the maticore's giant sting-tail as it went into his ass then just as he screamed Priapos shoved his giant erect member in his mouth. Percy was beyond hurting or chocking. He could feel his lover's members making contact somewhere deep inside him and he wasn't sure if he should be grossed out or turned on. Anyway the rough texture of the manticore's tail/sting/member was rubbing his prostate so much it felt as if it was burning and Percy would have been screaming if his mouth wasn't full of Priapos' manhood. He soon came. As he did the manticore belt his walls becoming tighter and spilled his seed somewhere deep inside the demigod. His turned the god on and as soon as Percy licked the vein on the underside of his giant dick he came as well.

 

Percy was so exhausted he was sure he had passed out at some point because when he was at full awareness again the two were gone. 

 

  Isis

  Eumolpos

  Deimos&Phobos

  Oceanus

  Hedge

 Dylan

 manticore

 Priapos

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Finally one week when I'm not totally worn out. Here are some pics of characters I missed. Anyway I would be extremely happy if you comment on kinky ideas, because I have no time to come up with any and maybe pairings or whatever. There are two more chaps before we get back to the Egyptians, a goddess will appear in a future chapter became I realize that this series may be implying some women-hate and killing Isis didn't make it any better so Nephthys, who I actually like will appear in a future chapter and of course will be a positive character. Also when The sword of summer comes out which is very very very very soon the goddess Freya and maybe Frigg will be essential to the story. Also I'm beginning to ship Magnus Chase/Luke Castellan. And of course thanks for the kudos the rape of percy has more than 100


	9. Chapter 9

Ra

Desjardins

Bes

 Walt

 Thoth

 Asclepius

 

 

Alabaster had called Percy back to the Underworld.

"Hey Al what's up?"- asked the sea queen as he entered the cavern.

"You have had enough Greek juice, I've summoned the remaining Egyptians, go through that door and you'll find your next lovers Ra and his now wife Desjardins."- explained the son of Hecate.

The green eyed demigod listened and went into the next room and saw the two.

Ra looked like a sexy, muscular Buddhist monk except for the fact that his robe's bottom part was 1-2 inches long. The white pubes and 8,5 inch dick were very visible. Desjardins on the other hand looked like a handsome version of Disney's Jafar. He was wearing a white bra and a white. long double slit skirt which always seemed to move despite there being no wind. It's how Percy was able to see the hairless 6,5 inch dick and round ass.

"So you're the slut who managed to convince my fellow gods to accept your offer! -Nicely done!" -said the god of the sun.

"Thanks, I guess"

"Now go to my wife and give him the blowjob of his life."- ordered the god.

The sea queen went to Desjardins who was lying on the bed nearby. He lifted the skirt and took the 6,5 inch member in his mouth. As he started moving his head he noticed that there was a thick dildo inside the magician so he started thrusting it in and out making Desjardins moan. The magician then started playing with his own nipples.

As they were developing a steady rhythm Ra, without warning thrust his dick into the sea queen. This made him suck faster and thrust the dildo deeper causing the magician to whimper and squeeze his nipples harder. The sun god smirked as he realized how much control he had. He would thrust into the tight ass harder and harder and even occasionally slap it and in return he got the loudest moan possible from his wife. Ten minutes of doing this proved to b too much for Dejardins and then his husband slapped the demigod's ass and hit his prostate at the same time which forced Percy to take the member to his throat and push the dildo into the magician's Prostate. With a load moan and a hard squeeze to his nipples Dejardins spilled both his seed and milk. Percy swallowed the load and came only seconds later, tightening around Ra who then came deep inside him.

After a few moments the demigod pulled off of the magician's dick and got up. 

He kissed his lovers and said: "Well, hope you two enjoyed, now if you two excuse me I gotta go".

 

He got back to Alabaster.

"OK, Al who's next?"- asked the sea queen.

"First sit down and relax, have some ice cream, Ethan made it"- said the witch-boy and gave Percy a popsicle.

 

The wife of Poseidon was a little confused but who was he to say no to ice cream especially a blue popsicle. He took it and put it in his mouth and felt like he was in Elysium. It was like every delicious flavor in the universe was in his mouth. He sucked it harder than any dick he's sucked and by the time he was done his lips were blue and he had a minor brain freeze, but nevertheless that was the best ice cream he had ever had.

 

"Wow that popsicle was amazing Al, now who's next?"

 

"No-one you see Percy Thoth married Asclepius and they consider themselves too sophisticated to engage in messy wild sex, Walt Stone, Anubis' formal host is still too introvert, clearly he needs time to adjust and Bes has self-confidence issues, we decided he also needs time so I magically got their cum and turned it into that ice cream you just devoured."

 

"So what now?"

 

"No you rest, according to prophecies your child will be sired by Egyptians, Greeks and Norse people. Before we could move on to the Norse people, you need a little time to adjust to having Egyptian essence in your body, so rest and hopefully in a little while the Gods will make contact with th Norse Gods."

 

The End

(To Be Continued)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The reason I ended it like this is because I'm taking a short break from this series :( There are two reasons for that: college is taking away my inspiration and exams which are near. But don't worry I will continue writing the series when things get settled(you know freshman year, not adjusted yet, exams...). In the meantime I will be writing a new PJO story, very kinky which I have plenty of inspiration for.


End file.
